Since polyamide resins represented by polyamide 6 and polyamide 66 have superior heat resistance and moldability, they are used as molding materials of electrical and electronic components and the like. In these fields, considerable efforts are being made to provide more advanced functions, decrease size and reduce weight, and countermeasures against heat, which effectively allow generated heat to be dissipated to the outside, are an important issue. In the past, a known method for improving heat resistance consisted of incorporating a thermally conductive filler in a polyamide resin composition (Patent Documents 1 and 2).